


Sevin (Gabriel Ships It)

by Prodigal_anon



Series: Sevin [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Tickling, technically pre-sevin, tfw + Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prodigal_anon/pseuds/Prodigal_anon
Summary: Gabriel knows what's on the littlest prophet's mind.





	

Kevin is less mistrustful in general now, for which Gabriel happily gives himself credit.  The mini-prophet smiles more and can be drawn out of his room even without cajoling or threats.  He volunteers suggestions for movie night and helps research without sulking about it and occasionally makes sandwiches for everyone.  He’s still sarcastic and grouchy, of course, but Gabriel wouldn’t want it any other way.  “Every party needs a pooper,” he reminds Kevin frequently and cheerfully, poking the young human until a smile reluctantly cracks on his face and the sight of it warms what passes for a heart in the ancient celestial being.

 

Gabriel isn’t much for introspection unless forced, so he doesn’t trouble himself to wonder why he’s fond of the kid.  It’s enough that he is, and that it is hilarious when Kevin’s in a corner being poked with a stick, figuratively speaking.  It’s also nice that the kid himself is  _ finally _ starting to respond to Gabriel’s prodding, gradually coming out of his protective shell.

 

As part of his duties as the prophet’s official Cheer-Upper and Annoyer Supreme, Gabriel takes it upon himself to discreetly peer in on Kevvy’s brain every so often, particularly when he looks more down than usual.  This came about after a nasty bout with a crocotta.  Kevin’s got a lot of soft spots, but the softest of all is his mother. Understandable, but it’s a pretty big weakness, and one that a fair number of demons and other monsters have used to their advantage.  The crocotta had easily lured Kevin out by imitating Linda Tran’s voice, sounding frightened and in pain.  Kevin had run straight to it, frantic and terrified.  Dean had barely managed to reach the kid in time, and after some gruff Winchester-esque checking over Kevin to make sure he was okay, that had been the end of it, until Gabriel had peeked in on Kevin two days later and found him sobbing in his room, wretched beyond belief because it had seemed so real and could easily have  _ been _ real.  Had been real before.  At the end of the day, their prophet was a kid, in way over his head and still hopelessly overwhelmed by his situation.

 

In another time, and a similar(ish) situation, Gabriel had attempted to teach a cruel lesson to Sam Winchester about being so dependent on one person’s well-being and resultingly susceptible to manipulation; but even if he hadn’t seen firsthand that it wasn’t an effective lesson, the post-Winchester Gabriel couldn’t have brought himself to do it anyway.  So instead he had fetched Charlie and sent her in to talk to Kevin and then tickled him silly a few hours later when the tears had dried, presented a boxed set of Nova ScienceNow that they watched until Kevin dozed off, and left him with a huge carton crammed with bags of M&Ms.  He resolved to check in on the kid’s head every now and again to make sure the little guy was still doing okay.  

 

As a result, Gabriel was aware of each impending meltdown and knew the warning signs by now.  So when he saw the familiar look of doom and worry on Kevin’s face one afternoon, he delicately stepped into the kid’s head to examine.

 

There was the usual collection of angst: it brushed through Kevin’s mind both directionless and vague, and specific and haunting.  It was all pushed to the back at the moment though, a permanent presence which wasn’t actually troubling Kevlyn right now.  To Gabriel’s delighted surprise, the reason for the pouty face was actually a result of some refreshingly innocent angst – Kiddo Kevvy was worrying about his appearance, specifically, whether his new grooming efforts would impress ~Sam Winchester~.

 

Gabriel had noticed the interest, of course, watching the progression from Stockholm Syndrome to a kind of hero worship of a nerd who kicked ass, and by the time he’d set Fake Demon Sam on the mini-prophet, Gabriel had suspected that this interest was meandering into crush territory.  But he hasn’t had occasion to sneak into Kevvy’s brain recently to see that it had reached the stage of drawing hearts in diaries and trying to figure out how to buy attractive clothes and nice-smelling cologne when the object of his affection (or his older brother) was the one holding all the credit cards.  This is the problem currently putting the grumpy frown on Kevin’s face and it’s  _ hilarious _ .

 

He’s positively gleeful about this opportunity, but he’s a good enough actor to keep a lid on it until the timing is right.  Specifically, when the bunker is emptied of all other hunters, angels, and monster buddies. This is rarer now, as there are so many more allies that drop in or have taken permanent refuge in the halls of the Men of Letters bunker.  Gabriel has to invent lures and distractions to boot some of them out the door.

 

Once he’s got Kevvy alone, he strikes.

 

Kevin is reaching on a high shelf (for him at least, the precious little shorty), trying to fetch down a coffee mug in the kitchen, when Gabriel materializes behind him and announces his presence by chirping “Heya, Kevlyn!” while tweaking up his ribcage.

 

The prophet squawks and does a totally unmanly squirm away, flinging the mug off to the side where it’s caught by Gabriel’s grace.  Kevin whips around, first startled and then annoyed.  As intended.

 

“Oh… hey, Gabriel.  Good to see you.  Uh, I was in the middle of somethi-“

 

“I’m sure it can wait,” Gabriel smirks, lightly leaning over and booping Kevin’s nose, transporting them to his room in the process.  Kevin looks around, wary and rightly so as Gabriel hops up to perch on the prophet’s desk, snapping a Tootsie pop into existence and popping it into his mouth.  As an afterthought, he snaps another one directly into Kevin’s mouth as well, earning a surprised noise.

 

“So.  Kevvy.  Kevlyn. Kevinator.  What’s goin’ down in Kevin Town lately?” Gabriel asks, swinging his feet idly and watching Kevin remove the lollipop and inspect it suspiciously.  Gabriel had even given him a cherry-flavored one.  No gratitude.

 

“…Nothing’s…going down. Just doing research.  Translating stuff.  More of the same.  You know me. It’s a party every day,” Kevin replies, equal parts wary and self-deprecating with a touch of sass.

 

Gabriel inspects his fingernails.  “Right, right, Kevin Tran the party animal.  So.  Tran Wilder, Bluto Blutransky… you’re telling me that there’s  _ nothing _ new going on?  No buzz, no gossip?”  He looks over at the kid, letting the corner of his mouth quirk slightly.  “You tend to stay cooped up inside, so maybe you didn’t know - it’s springtime. Historically, the time when a young man’s thoughts turn to  _ love _ .”

 

Kevin blinks at him, then purples.  “No idea what you’re talking about.”  He hesitates – Gabriel is between him and the door – and then he turns to feign a sudden intense interest in a Latin primer lying on a shelf nearby.

 

Gabriel grins like a shark and pops up next behind the prophet, draped over his bony shoulders, speaking into the crook of his neck.  “No idea at all?  I’m feeling a little bit like you might be lying to me, Kev.”  The young man shivers violently at the sudden presence and breath on his neck, and attempts to shrug Gabriel off, blush intensifying. “Kevvy.  Kevvvvyyyy.  What are you hiding from meeeee?”  He sing-songs the words, poking an index finger into either side of the prophet’s rib cage.  

 

This produces an extremely satisfying high-pitched “eeeee!” of protest and another attempt to dislodge Gabriel, which he allows.  He steps back and watching Kevin transform into cornered prey, hunched over in an attempt to shield his soft interesting  pressure points while his breathing picks up. Gabriel wriggles his fingers teasingly and Kevin does a whole-body flinch, eyes glued to the Trickster’s hands.

 

“So.  Gonna fess up?  Gonna tell the truth to your good ol’ trustworthy Uncle Gabe?  Or do I gotta drag it out of you?”  Kevin takes the time to give the Disdainful Eyeroll of the Century (and Gabriel would know; he’s seen some eyerolls over the millennia) – and then the prophet bolts, without warning, dashing for the bedroom door in a mad bid for escape.  

 

Gabriel’s laughter follows him out into the hall.  “It’d just be easier if you tell me the truth!” he calls after the prophet, sticking his head out and grinning before re-apparating directly in front of Kevin as he rushes down the hall.  

 

“Going somewhere, kiddo? But what about our heart-to-heart?”

 

“We weren’t having one! This is not up for discussion!”

 

Kevin’s blushing furiously and trying hard not to laugh.  He has the young, delighted look of a kid being chased by his parents or siblings; combined with the embarrassed look of someone caught crushing.   Adorable.

 

“C’monnnnn, kiddo, don’t be shy, tell me alllll about it!” Gabriel shifts his appearance, grinning at the surprised look on Kevin’s face as the Trickster’s form becomes that of Dean Winchester, he of the bow-legs and perpetual swagger.  

 

“I can just start guessing!  It’s me, isn’t it?  Dean Winchester, the pretty bad boy, with the emerald green eyes?”  Gabriel bats Dean’s eyes at Kevin, who pulls a face.

 

“What?  Eeww, no way!”  He’s giggling slightly as he says it, which is the most musical sound ever, and he turns to flee back the other way.

 

“’Eeww?!’  Dude, that’s messed up!”  Dean-Gabriel chases after him.  “I’m telling him you said that!”  

 

“Stop being Dean,  _ that’s _ what’s messed up here!”  Kevin yells over his shoulder.  

 

Dean-Gabriel tackles Kevin abruptly, curling Dean’s muscular body around to catch the brunt of the fall to the floor while Kevin  _ oophs _ on top of him.  He gets no time to recover before Gabriel starts tickling.  

 

“Guess I do gotta use tough tactics, huh?” he chuckles with Dean’s voice, hugging Kevin from behind and sneaking his fingers up under his arms to start drilling into his pits.

 

This results in squeals of laughter and frantic kicks to get away.  “C-cuhuht it ouhout!!”

 

Gabriel doesn’t cut it out, of course, he carries on tickling for a minute or so and then slows his fingers and lets them drift up higher, playing with Kevin’s neck the way he’s seen Meg tease him, allowing his body to shift to that of the demon’s human form.  

 

“Maybe it’s me, then? That’s sweet, Kev, holding a torch for me after all this time,” Meg’s smoky voice teases as she spiders her long nails over Kevin’s neck, making him scrunch his shoulders and squawk in surprise, trying to crane his neck around to see without exposing more of the ticklish skin.

 

“Whahat, neeheehee nononohoho!!”  Giggles pour out of him, and Gabriel’s pleased to see he isn’t struggling that hard, though he looks as though he might actually die of embarrassment.  

 

“Not me, either?  Probably safer that way.  I’d eat you alive, cutie.  Hmm…”  Meg-Gabriel lets her fingers drift down over Kevin’s upper arms, raising goose bumps and causing him to jerk away.  By the time Kevin wheels around face red, her body has changed again and then until it’s Charlie’s nails, wrapping around his ankle and wresting off a shoe.

 

“No way!!”  Kevin shrieks, yanking hard on his trapped leg, but it’s held in place by strength greater than the real Charlie would possess.

 

“Oh?  Not me?  Well, good, that’s just as well, really, since I’m not into guys, no offense,” Charlie-Gabriel chirps at him, gleefully sliding her fingers under the sock, flipping it off to the side, and dancing her bright purple nails over his bare sole. “Just wanted to check.  I mean, if you had a crush on me, we’d have to talk about your malfunctioning gaydar, for one thing, and – ooh, is this a good spot, Kevvy?  Right here?” She scribbles along the outer edge of his foot and Kevin howls, turning to try to crawl away.

 

Gabriel lets go of Kevin’s foot and reappears in front of him, wearing his brother Cas’s human form.

 

“If it’s me you’re enamored with, you should know that you’ll have to take a number and wait in line behind Dean and Meg,” he says in Cas’s deep, serious and slightly confused-sounding tone.  “I’m not sure which one of them is first or second, either, but you’d definitely be third. Unless Hannah still has a thing for me as well,” he adds, looking thoughtful, then reaches for Kevin’s knees.

 

Kevin squeaks out a protest and wriggles away.  “Quit  _ asking _ !  You’re so – I’m not – Gabriel  _ quit it _ !!”  His voice climbs to a delightfully high pitch as Cas’s long fingers grope behind the knee.

 

“Still guessing wrong?” Cas-Gabriel asks, tipping his head to the side with a confused frown and completely failing to react to the squawks and yelped curses coming from Kevin.  

 

Gabriel watches carefully, delicately dipping a metaphorical toe in the metaphorical water of Kevin’s brain. He’s not interested in humiliating this human, or dragging him into a situation he truly doesn’t want to be in, and thus far the kid seems to be having fun, in spite of his protests to the contrary.  

 

So he decides to go for the kill.

 

He sighs massively. “Well.  If it isn’t Dean, Meg, Charlie, or Cas…”  Kevin tenses underneath his fingers, giggling in anticipation.  “…Garth?” The cheerful features of Garth Fitzgerald IV grin down at him.  

 

Kevin’s giggles stop with some effort and he attempts to level a frown at Gabriel.  “Garth’s  _ married _ , Gabriel,” he says sternly, and that surprises the Trickster into laughter.

 

“You’re right, you’re right, he’s off-limits, that was wrong of me… but if not him…then it must be…” he taps his chin thoughtfully as Kevin blushes and tries to roll away, uselessly. “It’s me, right?  Aw, Kevlyn!”  Gabriel transforms back into himself, grinning  broadly, and Kevin first looks surprised – not what he was expecting – and then falls back chuckling.

 

“Oh my God, you dork,” he snickers.

 

Gabriel beams at him. “Kevvy, I always knew it!  We’re YOUR OTP too!  I knew you felt the same way!”  He wraps Kevin up into a huge bear hug, feeling the embarrassed happy silliness rolling off the kid in waves and what can a humble Trickster do in the face of that but reach out with his Grace and start tickling the sense out of him while he’s down there.  Kevin squeals and starts flailing wildly as the Grace infuses his limbs, buzzing and tingling maddeningly, pulses of energy flowing through him and tickling every inch from the inside out.

 

Kevin is  _ raging _ at him, in his squeaky, giggly way.

 

“Gahahahay, g-gab-breeheehee, nuhuhuhahaha!!”

 

“What’s that?  You’ve loved me since that first day we met?  Oh, Kev, I’m so happy you remember!”  Gabriel alternates a kind of buzzy sensation in Kevin’s joints, with a bubbly sort of feeling along the soft space of his tummy and legs.  He knows from previous experiments that this tickles Kevin devastatingly and he’s not disappointed.  Kevin’s laughter jumps an octave and he launches a fascinatingly desperate attack to Gabriel’s person, tiny prophet fists yanking at Gabriel’s hair and slapping at him wildly, which is really not acceptable behavior for a potential boyfriend. “You know, Kev, it’s a little concerning how rough you are right now.  I prefer a gentle, tender lover.  We’ll have to talk about that.”

 

Kevin squeals at him. Gabriel has no doubt he’d be rolling his eyes if he could even open them; they’re squeezed tightly shut, tears of mirth leaking out.

 

“NeeheeheeHEEEHAHAHA!! GAHAHAHABREEHEE!! STAHAHA!!”  

 

“Oh, say that again, I could never get tired of hearing it!”  Gabriel hugs Kevin tighter, resting his weight on the prophet and smirking at the ticklish shrieks.  

 

“NAHAHAHA!!  NAHHAHAT YOUHOOHOO!!  SAHAHAM, IT’S SAHAHAM!!”

 

Gabriel withdraws his grace immediately and the second “Sam” rings out, certainly louder than Kevin wanted, in a suddenly still room.  Kevin’s face reddens so dark that it might actually hurt a little.  

 

With his angelic senses, Gabriel is able to take in every detail of this scene: Kevin’s receding hiccupy giggles and flushed face; the way his body is trembling with overexcited nerves; his physical and emotional vulnerability at the moment he shouted the name of his crush at the celestial being responsible for the Mystery Spot, who just finished tickling him senseless.  Gabriel takes this moment and files it away, pressing it in the book of his eternal memory to cheer him up later when times are less bright and fun.

 

“Aw, Kevlyn, of course it is,” he smiles down into Kevin’s red-faced confession, gripping the boy’s wrists and running his thumbs over the fragile bones there.  “Who could resist the Sammich?  That long, flowing hair, the puppy eyes with their ever-shifting colors, the dimples…”  Gabriel winks at Kevin, unfolding his wings from where they were tucked away and brushing Kevin’s waist with them, making the prophet gasp and squirm.  He strokes slowly, just teasing  “…And of course… who can go without mentioning that flawless body, amiright?  Chisled abs and a six-pack, those perfect strong aaaaarms, mm, so muscular and handsome!”

 

Kevin groans around his giggles and that moment of vulnerability has passed, smoothed over as Kevin wriggles around and blushes even more.  “Gabriehehel, you’re sohoho, uhuhugh!!”

 

“Legs that are as long as you are tall!  Hands that could wrap all the way around your thighs!!  And have you seen that butt, when he’s wearing his workout pants – who am I kidding, of course you have,” Gabriel leers at Kevin, tickling the prophet’s navel lightly and grinning at the bubbly laugh that produces.  “I mean, I’m a little heartbroken, I thought you and I had something special!… but I get it, I really do, that Sam Winchester is one sexy guy, I’ll never argue otherwise!”  

 

“Ohoho my Gahahad, stahahahap,” Kevin pleads, finally yanking hard at his hands.  Gabriel lets him go, smiling.  

 

“Kiddo, we are gonna stay up  _ all night _ painting our nails and doing our hair and planning this out.  I vow that I will do whatever it takes to make – “Sevin,” the new power couple!”

 

“ _ Please _ don’t,” Kevin groans into his hands, hiding his face, and the last thing in his mind before Gabriel withdraws from monitoring his mental well-being is a sense of trust, a belief that this new soft spot is safe with the Trickster, and the Mystery Spot is a thing of the past.  It pleases Gabriel to have this trust.

 

He snaps his fingers as though realizing something (Kevin noticeably jumps at the sound, which amuses Gabriel).  

 

“Hey, maybe we can get Dean to give some advice!  If anyone knows what Sam likes, it would be him-“

 

“ _ No fucking way _ !!”


End file.
